Judgement League Avengers
by Spiderman21
Summary: When the world is threaten beyond reason, the world calls The J.L.A. This verison of the J.L.A is a mixture of both the Ultimates and The Justice League Please R
1. Prolouge

**Judgment League Avengers **

_Spider-man and The Demon Goblin. The teen mutant hero's the X-men and Magneto. These are strange beings with incredible powers have begun to appear. Ordinary citizens are scared witless. The government's only solution: A small, but lethal army known as The **J.L.A** or the Judgment League Avengers created to serve and protect._

_Among those considered for membership: Iron Lantern, a publicity seeking capitalist welding life-sustaining armor, Darkclaw, protector of Gotham city, Speed demon, a hot roding daredevil teen, Elastic-girl, a petite powerhouse with one dark secret, Diana Prince, freelance heroine, Amazon, a woman cloaked in mystery and believed to be able to control the weather, and Super-Solider, a star spangled Superman believed to be dead._

_I, Bruce Wayne head of S.H.E.I.L.D have brought them together to protect the world. I hope the world is ready._

_From the journal of _

_Bruce Wayne _


	2. 1945

**North Atlantic-1945**

Peter Ross stared down at the Atlantic Ocean. The plane crossed silently. The plane held thirty of the United States armed forces. He let out a breath he'd been holding. His unit was part of the largest strike against the Nazis. It was their final strike.

"Ross!" a voice shouted. Pete looked up to see Sergeant James Olsen stumbling toward him. "You alright?" He asked. Olsen was a large heavy set man. "Yes Sir." Pete replied. Olsen nodded, sitting down next to Pete. "Can't get over the Nazi's." He growled. "Shooting down a cigarette plane." Pete chuckled, pulling out a cigarette. "These things will kill you." He said with a smirk.

Olsen gave him a frown. "I wouldn't worry about them things, what's waiting for us is going to kill us." He told him. "Knocking allied morale sir?" Pete asked. Olsen shot a glare at him. "Kid, the Kratus are building something down there, that could end this war." Olsen snapped. "And all that standing in the way is us?" He let out a half hearted chuckle.

"You're forgetting something sir." Pete said. "Our secret weapon." He nodded to a blonde heard man dressed in red, white, and blue. Olsen snorted. "Don't give me that shit Ross." He growled. "Give some guy a stupid shield and dressing him up in red, white, and blue might work with the recruiters, but not me." He shook his head again. "This bomb they got will destroy cities, this anit no walk in the park kid." Olsen nodded to the man. "He's gonna die too."

"Really Sergeant?" A voice spoke up. Olsen blinked at the costumed man. He stood tall in his costume. His blonde hair seemed to glow out the top of his cowl like mask. Strapped to his back was a red and gold pentagonal S-shield.

"Pete tell him I've never lost squad in three years." Super-Solider said with a grin. Pete nodded, but Olsen didn't by it. Super-Solider chuckled and stepped into the pilot's cabin. "One minute till drop ladies." He said Several Mutters escaped the troops. Pete eyed Super-Solider for a moment. He was holding a picture in his right hand.

"Besides Olsen, I'll invite you all to my pending nuptials in six months." He flashed a grin at Pete, who shook his head. "Ross." Olsen grumbled. "Your pal in the flag is just as nuts as you are." He shook his head doubtfully at Pete. "He's not even wearing a parachute." Another solider added. Pete Ross chuckled deeply. "He says that Parachute's are for girls."

An icy rain fell on top of the Hydra complex. Lex Luthor stared out the window, he loved the rain. He gazed down at the launch pad, where the doomsday weapon stood towering over them. Several of Hitler's were moving about preparing for launch. His gloved hands gripped the railing. A smile slowly stretched across his face.

"Marvelous isn't it?" A voice spoke up from behind him. "Ah Kanto." Lex muttered. He slowly turned to face the speaker. "What pleasure do I owe Herr Hitler's Lieutenant?" The man known as Kanto stood dressed in black naiz lieutenants out fit. He wasn't very tall as far as Luthor saw him. Kanto stood with a neatly trimmed goatee. He grinned at Luthor. "Herr Hitler sent me to see if the weapon is ready." He said standing beside Lex. He stared at the weapon.

"So this will bring the allies correct?" Kanto asked. Lex nodded. "But why Luthor, why betray them?" Lex didn't answer.

Lex had been a solider of the United States Army, one of the finest soldiers. But that had changed when Super-Solider suddenly appeared. The Star-spangled Superman aided the troops, but forced Lex out the limelight of his military career. So Lex turned his back on the allies and joined the Nazi's. _And I will destroy Super-Solider._ He'd told Hitler.

"So does the Green K work?" Kanto asked braking Lex's thoughts. Lex nodded. He moved over to a black metal box. He flipped it open. A green burst of light wash over them.

"The Green K is untested, but once Super-Solider arrives it will be his end, just as I promised Herr Hitler." Lex said. He turned to face Kanto. "A bigger piece of Green K is inside the missile which its radiation will destroy Washington." He closed the box. "Thus the new order will begin."

Suddenly the Complex shook. Kanto looked up at the ceiling. It shook again. "The allies are here!" A German solider called out. "Load the green K bombs, destroy them before they land." Lex ordered. He stalked past Kanto. "Mobilize the troops, but leave Super-Solider to me." Lex snarled at them. Kanto watched him go. "Yes leave him to you." He whispered.

Gunfire met the allied troops once they landed. The Hydra complex fired at the troops. Its weapons tore though half the troops. Pete Ross ducked behind a fallen jeep as bullets tore though the air. He gapped at the Complex. _Good god._ He thought. Several planes shot past dropping bombs on the complex. He trudged though mud and rain. Another explosion tore off from the side, and then a scream rang out. Pete spun to see a solider lying on the ground. The solider screamed again.

"OLSEN!" Pete shouted. He moved over to his fallen Sergeant. "Ross, Get out of here man!" Olsen growled shoving him off, but Pete ignored him. He pulled out his medical kit.

"So, where's your hero!" Olsen growled through clenched teeth. "We're all gonna die kid." Pete shot him a glare. "Shut up Olsen." He snapped, wrapping up the wound. "You're an idiot." Olsen shook his head. "No you're an idiot, you believe in Super-Solider!" Olsen grunted. "We're dying out here and where is he, hu!" Pete grinned. "Look up." He said. Both men looked up to see their plane circling. "The hell is he doing?" Olsen asked. Pete shook his head and laughed. "He's looking for a place to land." He said. The plane went into a dive slammed into the complex.

Kanto watched as Nazi soldier's returned fire. He frowned. "They're coming though Luthor." He said, but Luthor ignored him. Luthor turned to the solider at the controls of the Doomsday missile. "Launch the missile." He snapped. Then an explosion tore though the wall across from them. Soldiers ran screaming about. A airplane, an allied plane smashed its way into the launch pad. "It's Him!" Luthor shouted into the p.a. system. "Kill Super-Solider!"

The soldiers advanced on the plane. Kanto glanced at Luthor. "It's empty." He said. Luthor frowned. "Then where is he?" Then the door behind them burst open and Super-Solider stood there, his shield gleamed in the light.

"Hello gentlemen." He said.

Five Minutes Ago-

Super-Solider shifted the planes control to auto-pilot. He moved in a blur of red, white, and blue toward the hatch. The plane pitched low and dove right for the complex. He opened the hatch door and flew out of the plane. Super-Solider swooped away from the plane and hovered. He smiled as the plane smashed right into the complex. "Perfect." Super-Solider said. He flew toward the tower doors. He slammed fist into the tower doors sending it flying into two Nazi's. Both Luthor and another man dressed in black stood gapping at him. "Hello gentlemen." He said.

Ross shook is had as at the plane that stuck out of the complex. He spotted Super-Solider flying away from the plane and into one of the towers. _Nice going Clark._ Ross thought. "Ross?" Olsen called out. "How did you say you know this guy?" Ross smirked. Two soldiers went flying from the tower. "I use to save his ass in school." He remarked. "But he's grown up since then."

Luthor barked in order in German. Two soldier's race at him. Kanto watch as they attacked, but Super-Solider, flung them both out of the tower door. Kanto glance down at the launch pad. The Nazi's ran away from the complex. _The master will not be pleased._ He thought. "Press the attack." Kanto ordered.

"You're a fool." Luthor snarled at Super-Solider. "Launch the Missile." Super-Solider glanced at the missile as it rumbled to life. "Your allies are dead and so are you." Luthor said with a grin.

The allied soldier's burst into the launch pad. Pete gasped. "Who funds these guys?" He gasped. The missile roared to life knocking the soldiers backward. "Shit its launching!" a soldier called. Pete gaped as a blur of red, white, and blur swooped toward the missile. "Clark, no!" Pete shouted. Super-Solider turned, hovering in the air saluted him then flew off after the missile.

Kanto shook his head. Luthor had failed him. "Pity." He muttered. Luthor spun to face him. "Fool, he won't stop the blast." Lex called, but Kanto ignored him and moved over to the table were the box of green k rested. "Perhaps, but our use of you is over." He said. Kanto picked up the box and put it in his coat.

"Put that down." Luthor growled, but Kanto stood with a grin. "Maybe you'll lead the new world order when Washington is destroyed." Kanto said. Suddenly air behind Kanto rippled and a hole opened behind him. "But you will do it alone." He stepped into the hole. "No, Thanoseid owes Herr Hitler!" Luthor shouted rushing toward the hole. Suddenly the backwash of the hole sends a flash of lights though the air slamming into Luthor throwing him across the room.

Kanto smirked. He watched Luthor slam into a vat as a barrel of liquid Green K fall on Luthor. "Good bye Lex." Was all Kanto could say.

Super-Solider flew a speed he didn't know he had. He caught up to the missile with ease. He sank his hands on the side of the missile. He clenched his teeth as The G-force washed over him. He scanned the missile with his X-ray vision. _The guidance system, It's the only way._ He thought taking a breath. His eyes glowed bright flashing his heat vision breach the missile.

Then it blew.

A bright flash of light lit the darken sky. Pete Ross stood watching in horror. "Clark." He whispered, and then screamed. Olsen grabbed him and held him back. Ross lowered his head letting it sink into his chest. A chill blew across the battle felid.

Super-Solider was dead.

He hit the water with a splash. Super-Solider struggled to swim up, but a huge chunk of the missile knocked him further into the water. He sank into the dark abyss. He slowly lost consciousness. His last thoughts were of Lana Lang, The woman he left behind.


	3. Today

**Today: Mount Everest, 2005**

The winds howled across the mountain tops. A lone figure stood gazing down into the open valley below. A grin played across the masked figures face.

"I love this." Hal Stark said. He let out a deep sigh. "This is my favorite part of the world Happy." He glanced at the man standing behind him. Both men wore overcoats, goggles and parkas. "No cell phones, no lawyers." Hal added.

"Careful, Hal." Happy Kalmaku said with a chuckle. "Some of us are lawyers here." He nodded to the second woman trudging up the hill. She too was dressed as Hal and Happy were. Hal chuckled.

"Sorry Happy, but Stark international may be the biggest company in the United States." Hal was saying. "But this." He spread his arms wide.

"Sounds like you don't want to go home Hal." Steward Rhodes called. He pulled himself on to the hill. Hal chuckled again. "Alfred will have my ass if I don't come back to the office." He said. "Besides nothing gets me more focused on the next stage of plans than six-weeks up here."

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark." Hal turned at the sound of Pepper Ferris's voice. "But don't you think that six weeks is enough?" She asked. Hal grinned. "Relax Pep, when we get back to camp, you can tell Alfred our adventure will be short this time." Pepper let out a happy sigh. Hal turned, flashing his flawless grin.

"On Monday, People we face a brand new adventure." Hal announced. He started down the hill. "Board meeting in Metropolis, Nine a.m. sharp."

_Dr. Robert Bruce Banner sat quietly in the corner both of Alice's Diner. He started out the window out into the street. Half the street was blocked off. He shook his head and shuttered._

_It had only been a week since the Hulk tore though Downtown Metropolis. He rampaged though the city, only to be stopped by the cities own hero Iron Lantern. Banner look down at his soup. A face stared back at him. The face of the Hulk. "Let me out Banner!" The Hulk roared. Suddenly a large green hand burst from his soup, grabbing Bruce by the neck. "BANNER!" The Hulk screamed._

"Banner."

Bruce sat up with a jerk. It took Banner a moment to remember where he was. Bibbo's Ace O'clubs. A dark haired man stood wearing a trench coat on top of a black uniform. He grunted at the man. "How'd you find me Wayne?" He grunted sitting up.

Bruce Wayne slid into the booth. "Sorry I'm late Doctor." He said. "I had a meeting in Gotham City." He leaned back in the booth staring at Banner. "You've seen better days Bruce." Banner frowned. "If you mean The Hulk, I' haven't given it a second thought." He said sharply. Wayne nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way Doctor, but I'm not sure you're ready to come back." He said. Banner sank further in the booth. "What you wanna put me in Cadamus or stick me in Star labs?" He asked.

Wayne shook his head. "I just want to be sure that you ready to come back." He said. Banner blinked at him. "You're serious, you want me back at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" He gaped at him.

"Yes."

"Believe me Sir, I am." Banner said sitting up right. "They've checked my blood three times aday, and there is no trace of the Hulk's D.N.A in my system." He smiled sadly at Wayne. "I'm more worried about waking up and you know…" Wayne nodded. "I understand." He said.

"How about you Bruce or should I, Say General Bruce Wayne." Banner said with a smirk. "How does it feel to run S.H.E.I.L.D. after you were saved by those X-kids?" Wayne chuckled sitting back a little.

"It's like being the Pope and the president all in one." Wayne told him. He nodded to the bar. Banner looked past him to see a dark haired man sitting at the bar, doing his best to look like a drunk. "Can you believe that I have an agent follow me here?" Banner nodded. "Let me guess, Grayson of course." He said then looked out the window. "Snipers too right?" Wayne shrugged. "So why are you here Wayne?" He asked.

"Super-Solider Program." Wayne responded. "The same program you've been working on at Cadamus." He leaned forward. "What if told you that, the president has authorized fifty billion dollars for a new Super-Solider."

Banner reached up, adjusting his glasses. "You're kidding right?" He asked. Wayne shook his head no. "Okay you're serious, but who would invest in SSP?" Banner wondered.

"The president."

Banner's jaw dropped open then closed. He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "What we're talking here is recreating another Super-Solider, the same one who died in during the war?" Banner pointed out. "The one and the same who founded the off world Tech that jump started Nasa." Wayne said.

"Why me?"

"Why not?" Wayne asked shifting in the booth. "We live in dangerous times Banner as you know." His eyes narrowed as if he were telling a secret. "Normal crimes are becoming super crimes." He paused for a moment. "You heard about that Spider-Man and of course the X-Men." Banner nodded. "You're sure about this?" Banner asked.

"Sure enough to move you out of Cadamus and to the brand new facility off the coast of Metropolis." Wayne said. "The president gave me five top scientists and you're number two." He said. Banner frowned at him. "Who's number two?"


	4. Number 1

**The Super-Solider Research Facility, Pittsburg-**

Janet Van Dyne let out a sigh and shook her head at the cluttered mess of boxes that littered the lobby. She smirked. "Leave to my uncle to leave a mess." She muttered to her self.

Professor Emil Hamilton sat hunched over his lab top computer, which Janet had called his lifeline, since he never left it alone. "Come on Unc, we gotta get going." She called out. She placed her hand over her mouth hiding her grin. Hamilton let out a grunt.

"We have time Janet, I'm just downloading the last of my files." Hamilton said without turning. Janet smiled and moved over to an odd looking helmet that sat on the counter. "I see Hank is still playing with his Ant-Man thing again." She called, but Hamilton didn't respond.

"I wouldn't call me Ant-Man Jan." Hank Pym spoke up from behind. Janet frowned, and then turned to face him. Hank had been the man she believed was for her since she'd come to live at the facility. They had begun to date, but Janet had ended the relationship due to her secret.

She was a mutant.

"I do wish you'd come too Henry." Hamilton said, finally turning from the computer. Hank shook his head. "Sorry Professor, but I heard Wayne is keeping Bruce Banner on as your assistant." He said. Janet eyed Hank for a moment. _Why don't you tell him it's because of me you won't go Hank. _She thought. "Banner's not all bad." Janet said, shaking away her thoughts. "And also, I only agreed to go was to advise on the Super-Solider project." Hamilton glanced at Janet. Janet frowned. "I'll be fine, Unc." She said. Hank chuckled. "I'm sure she will professor, I mean Iron Lantern will be there." He said, mockingly.

Janet shot Hank a frown and tossed his helmet to him. "Ha-Ha, but I'd watch my mouth about Hal Stark." She warned. Hank caught the helmet and sat it down on the counter beside him.

"Why's that?"

Janet flashed him a grin. "He just kicked the Hulk's gray but three weeks ago." She said, and then rubbed her chin. "This should be interesting." She smiled at Hamilton


	5. Enter Iron Lantern

**Metropolis-**

Sun rise was a beautiful sight for some. The sun rose high about the golden globe of The Daily Planet. Hal Stark had seen it before, he'd seen it many times as Iron Lantern. He streaked across the sky in his emerald green and yellow armor. He twisted in mid air diving down toward downtown.

People pointed and called his name as tourist snapped photo's of him. Behind the golden faceplate, Hal Stark grinned. _And some people hate their lives, me? I love mine. _He thought. Iron Lantern jerked up, swooping over Hobbes bay toward Stark Tower. Life was good.

"Does he always do that?" Bruce Wayne wondered out loud. Beside him, Alfred Pennyworth gave him a nod. "Yup." Happy Kalmaku said joining them. "Sometimes I don't think Hal can't complete a test run of his new armor with out buzzing by the Daily Planet." Happy flipped a switch on the console in front of him. A section of the ceiling opened up letting the sunshine in.

"Not all of them Happy." Iron Lantern called landing in the center of the room. He removed his helmet showing Hal's sweaty face. "Sorry Bruce I got carried away." He said with a grin. "And as far as Mr. Kalmaku's statement, I only wave at the pretty ones." He flashed Happy a grin.

"Over compensating again sir?" Alfred asked, smartly. Bruce let out a chuckled, but covered his mouth to hide his grin. Hal frowned. Two tech men rushed over to Hal and began to remove the armor. A few seconds later, Hal stood in a pair of shorts. "I brought your vodka and orange sir." Alfred said handing him a tray with a drink on it.

Hal took a sip of his drink. "So give me a second to process this Bruce." Hal said. He slipped on his robe and turned away from the armor. "There's me, the Van Dyne girl, and whatever Banner is suppose to be." He frowned at Wayne. "Couldn't we ditch Banner, I mean the guy isn't himself." Hal jerked his thumb over to a bulky version of the Iron Lantern armor, it was dented and torn. "My boy's are still fixing it." He grunted, taking a sip of his drink. Wayne waved his comment off. "Team needs a leader and Bruce Banner is it." Wayne snapped. "Plus he's the best chance of getting a new Super-Solider." Hal paused and frowned deeply.

They moved silently down the hall toward Hal's office. There sat was a fresh suit and tie waiting for him. "How about Orror Munroe?" Hal asked. Wayne raised an eyebrow at him. "The woman who believes she can control the weather?" He asked. Hal nodded. "They did a piece on her on 60 minutes." He told him. Wayne shrugged. "I placed the call, but she didn't answer." Hal nodded, stepping into his changing room. "What about Darkclaw?"

Wayne frowned. "You know him." Wayne said rolling his eye at the mention of The Darkclaw. "He says he'll help if we need him." Hal chuckled. He stepped out of his changing room, fully changed. "Then there's Iron Lantern." Hal chuckled straighten his tie.

"Meaning?"

"The armor, no one really knows where it comes from." Wayne said, "And you won't tell anyone even S.H.E.I.L.D." Hal stood silently for a moment staring out the window. "I was hoping you'd share it with me." Wayne said, letting his words hang in the air.

"Sorry Mr. Wayne, but I simply can't say." Hal said with a grin. Wayne rose from his chair. "Is all this mystery necessary Hal?" He asked. Hal sat down behind his desk and shook his head. "Makes me more dangerous." He said, winking at Wayne.

"Mr. Stark, sir." Alfred said stepping in. "Miss Ferris wishes to see you." Wayne shook his head. "I take it that's my cue then?" He asked, then turned and left the office.

"Perhaps, you should have told him sir?" Alfred suggested. Hal let out a sigh slumping in his chair, he wheeled it around to look out the window. He closed his eyes remember the day that changed everything. The day he found the Lantern.

It was a year ago. Hal was making last minute modifications to a test plane, which He was about to release to the world. Then suddenly it took off with Hal inside. Hal did his best to land the plane, only to crash it into the side of a mountain. Hal staggered away from the wreckage with a jagged metal in his chest. The he saw it.

A large emerald green ship stood before him. It looked as if it had been there for months. Hal staggered toward it, but once he approached it a door slid open. Hal gasped, shielding his eyes from the green pool of light. A figure lie slumped over the controls. The alien name was Rhomann Sur. The alien had come to earth seeking help against the evil Mandarinestro, but was killed during his landing.

Within the wreckage, Hal found a lantern like battery. Hal spent months forging armor that would link to the battery. With the armor and the battery which healed his wound, Hal battled Mandarinestro and earned the name Iron Lantern.

"Sir?"

Hal blinked. "Are you alright sir?" Alfred asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He squeezed the bridge of his nose, then rose up from his chair and moved toward the elevator.

"Come on Alfred, time to face the world." He called. Alfred nodded. "Very good sir."


	6. Triskelion

**The Triskelion, Hobbes Bay Metropolis:**

Wally Allen let out a whistle. He stepped out of the army jeep. "Dude, this is very cool." He whispered. The Triskelion base sat off the coast of Hobbes bay. He whistled again. "I hear that." Janet Van Dyne said from beside him. "I sure it's a change from the circus." Dr. Bruce Banner grunted from behind them. Wally turned and frowned.

"I'm surprised, you didn't run here being the Speed Demon and all." Banner commented. Wally frowned deeply. "It doesn't work that way Mister Banner." Wally snapped. Banner leaned down at him. "Then how does it work Walter?" He asked. Wally felt anger serge within him. His eyes flared at Banner. _No Etrigan._ He thought looking away from Banner.

Wally was once a normal kid, a daredevil biker at Quentin's Carnival. He lived there along with his uncle Blaze. Then his world changed when he discovered his uncle was the Speed Demon, a Demonic vigilante. At first Wally did his best to deal with his uncle's other self, but then the Night Specter sought out to kill Blaze, Wally instead turned to Merlin to become the new Speed Demon.

As Speed Demon, Wally saved his uncle's soul. A week later Blaze Allen vanished. "Remember kid, pick your battles." Blaze's voice floated back to him. Wally smiled at Banner. "Sorry Sir, I'd rather not." He said.

Janet watched the exchange between them. She shook her head. "With all respect Dr. Banner, I don't think we all need our inner demons running around here." She said with a smirk. Banner rolled his eyes then walked away. Wally watched him go. "How did you that?" Wally asked. Janet winked at him. "I've know the doc for a while, you just gotta know which button to push." She said with a smile. Wally smiled back. _This won't be so bad._ She thought.


	7. ElasticGirl

"Are you sure about this?" Janet asked. She stood in the center of the testing floor. Several lab crew men made the last checks of her suit. The suit was a tight grey suit developed by her uncle to expand when needed.

"Of course my dear I created it especially for you." Hamilton said from the p.a. "You'll be fine." Janet bit her lip nervously. "Yeah right." She added softly.

Bruce Banner frowned. He stood in the observation deck staring out into the testing area. He glanced at Hamilton, who he thought was a crack pot. "What's the significance of this test?" He asked. Hamilton adjusted his glasses, but didn't answer. "Have you tested this?" Banner asked with a grunt. "It should work." Hamilton muttered.

Janet swallowed deeply. "Here we go." Hamilton called. Janet held up her hand. The suit slowly stretching thinly around her hand. "Unc, I think its working." She said. Suddenly something felt wrong inside the suit. "Unc, it's… I don't fell…" She grunted dropping to her knee.

Banner stared out the read outs. The suit was slipping from the girl's body. "She's growing?" He muttered. Hamilton smiled. Banner rounded on Hamilton. "Tell me your kidding, the suit can make her grow?" He asked. Hamilton nodded. "I call it size shifting." Suddenly a twenty-foot Janet Van Dyne was staring out them. Banner let out a yelp then fell backward into a chair. "Hi." Janet said. Banner stared at Hamilton. "Could some one get her a robe?" Hamilton called. Banner let out a grunt then stormed out the lab.

He stormed down the hall, drawing out a cell phone. He tapped the speed dial. "Wayne here." The voice grunted on the other end. "Why am I here? General." He asked. "You have Hamilton, you don't need me."

"Banner shut-up."

Banner stopped in mid-step. "Excuse me sir?" He asked. "Get your ass down to the lab stat." Wayne ordered. "I've got the answer you've been looking for." Then the line went dead. Banner gaped at his phone, then turned and ran down the hall.

Wayne stood in the observation room as Banner burst in. "My god." Wayne heard Banner say. Several S.H.E.I.L.D men stood around a body. The body wore a tattered red, white, and blue costume. On his right hand a red and gold pentagonal S-shield rested. Banner looked from Wayne then looked at the body. "That's Super-Solider?" Banner asked.

Wayne nodded. "Todd's team found him about an hour ago, I want you to see if it's him." He said, walking past Banner. Banner swallowed. Super-Solider was alive. "Cool." Was all Banner could say.


	8. You Won't Believe This

Wayne stood in the observation room as Banner burst in. "My god." Wayne heard Banner say. Several S.H.E.I.L.D men stood around a body. The body wore a tattered red, white, and blue costume. On his right hand a red and gold pentagonal S-shield rested. Banner looked from Wayne then looked at the body. "That's Super-Solider?" Banner asked.

Wayne nodded. "Todd's team found him about an hour ago, I want you to see if it's him." He said, walking past Banner. Banner swallowed. Super-Solider was alive. "Cool." Was all Banner could say.

Janet Van Dyne stood at Sixty-feet tall above central park. She wore a red and white costume with matching red boots and white gloves. The citizens of Metropolis pointed at her and some guys whistled at her. She grinned. "Hi boys." She called down.

Professor Emil Hamilton shook his head at his niece. "You're enjoying this too much." Hamilton said into the comm-link. Janet looked down at him and frowned, instantly she turned to her normal size.

"What can I say Unc, I can be me without hiding it." Janet beamed, strolling toward him. The crowd that had gathered parted and slowly broke up. "I understand you're happy you don't have to keep your powers a secret anymore my dead, but you still need to be careful." Hamilton told her. He rubbed his chin. "Still, I think Doctor Banner suspects." Janet rolled her eyes. "Banner's a weird guy." Janet commented. Hamilton eyed her, and then a beep escaped her purse.

"I believe you're getting a text or whatever it is on that cell phone of yours." Hamilton grunted. Janet shook her head, reaching in her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"It's from Mr. Stark." Janet called pushing a button on the phone, and then she gasped.

"What?"

Janet looked up smiling at her Uncle. "You won't believe this." She said.


	9. The Awaking

"In 1945 the world's first genetically- enhanced solider named Clark Kent disappeared in a nuclear blast." Wayne said. He stood in the hallway outside the hospital room where Super-Solider lie sleeping. Bruce Banner paced back and fourth as Wayne spoke.

"Twenty four hours ago, one of my agents finds him in a block of ice?" Wayne said. He glanced at the sleeping blonde man. Hal Stark stood silently staring out the window. "You're telling me that, that this guy is the Super-Solider?" Hal said after a moment. Wayne glanced up at him and nodded. "He's straight out of the books." Wayne said. "Showing up in our hour of need." Banner added. Wayne sent him a shut-up look. "I'm more worried about Kent's mental state."

The cold air nipped at Clark Kent's skin. The sounds of the hospital flooded his ears. He slowly opened his eyes. "Super-Solider." A voice spoke up. Clark blinked. Everything in front of him was a blur. He blinked again. Then his eyes focused.

A brown haired man stood at the foot of his bed. Next him stood a man dressed in all black with his arms folded, behind them stood a well dressed man standing at the doorway. "My name is Dr. Bruce Banner." The brown haired man said. He gave Clark a smile, but he simply started at the doctor.

"I am the new assistant to the Super-Solider program you became a part." The man, Banner said. Clark looked past the doctor toward the two men. Then he glanced off to the side to see several armed soldiers holding their weapons drawn at him.

"What's going on?" Clark asked calmly. "What happen to the hydra facility my team dropped in on?" The man in black stepped up. "You destroyed the missile Super-Soldier." He said. "And the allies won the war." Clark frowned. How could this be? "The war is over?" Clark muttered the words again. "Lana." The man in black cleared his throat. Clark stared at them.

"How long?" Clark asked. Banner exchanged at glance with the man in black. "How long have I been out Doc?" Banner nodded. "Uh, that's what we wanted to talk to you about Clark." Banner said. He glanced at the man in black again. "We're still not sure how you served the suspended animation or if it was caused by the Super-Solider formula." The doctor said.

Clark looked away from him. His whole life gone. He didn't know what happened to his parents, Pete Ross or even Lana. "How long?" Clark said again. The man in black sighed. "Fifty-Nine years." He said.

Then all Hell broke lose.


	10. The Solider and The Demon

In all his years as a Solider, Bruce Wayne had never seen anyone move so fast. Clark Kent, the Super-Solider let out a growl, then his eyes glowed bright red. A beam of heat escaped them, melting ropes that held him to the bed. He was up from the bed and on his feet in an instance.

Two soldiers advanced on Kent, but he grabbed them and hurled them though the wall. The other soldiers opened fire on him. Wayne gapped as the bullets bounced off Kent's body. He frowned. "Sorry Pal, you should have done your homework." Kent growled. Then his eyes glowed again and suddenly the guns exploded. Kent moved again, this time snatching Wayne up by the front of his shirt.

"Where's Kanto?" He snarled. Wayne started to protest, when another group of soldiers lead by Hal Stark came into the room. "Drop him Solider." Hal snapped. Kent glanced at Wayne then smirked. "Shit." Wayne muttered. Kent spun and hurled Wayne into Hal and the soldiers. Then in a blur Kent was gone.

"Damn it Banner." Wayne heard Hal shout. "I thought you said he wouldn't be strong enough to move." Wayne forced himself to stand. "Apparently not." Wayne grunted, flipping out his cell phone. "Drake, get Todd and lock down the Base." He snapped. Then he glanced at the other soldiers, Hal and Banner. "Get Van Dyne and Allen down here "NOW!"

Janet pulled the jeep into the parking area. Several soldiers and agents race past. "What in the world is going on?" Hamilton gaped. He hopped out of the jeep. Suddenly a blur appeared in front of the jeep. The blur was a blonde haired man dressed in a hospital gown.

"Attention all S.H.E.I.L.D. personnel, Super-Solider has escaped." The voice on the P.A system called out. Janet gaped at her Uncle. Hamilton slowly deeply. "My god its him." He whispered. "Clark."

Before anyone could move a second blur of red and yellow hellfire appeared in front of Super-Solider. "Walter no!" Hamilton shouted. "You will stand down." Speed Demon growled. Clark blinked at him. "What are you suppose to be?" He asked with a smirk. Speed Demon opened his mouth and a jet stream of hellfire shot out of his mouth. The hellfire knocked Clark off his feet sending him tumbling end over in across the landing strip.

"Speed Demon stop!" Hamilton shouted. "What are doing?" Speed Demon turned, glaring at the professor. "Stopping him Professor." He snarled. Hamilton glanced off to the side. Super-Solider rose to his feet, his clothes were singed but he was unharmed. "Whoa." Janet muttered softly. "Nice touch kid, my turn." He growled. In a blur Super-Solider shot toward Speed Demon, slugging him in the jaw. The blow sent Speed Demon flying into the hood of Hamilton's jeep.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Banner shouted rushing over to him, behind him trialed was Hal Stark and Bruce Wayne. Super-Solider shot a glare at them. "Demons.." He began, but Speed Demon was on his feet rushing toward him, but Super-Solider was ready. He caught Super Demon with both arms, then slammed him to the ground. "Stay down Demon." He growled. Suddenly Speed Demon vanished in his place was a kid with blonde hair. "You're a kid?" Super-Solider gasped. Wally Allen smiled weakly. "Hi.." He said weakly.

Wayne pushed past Hal Stark to see Speed Demon and Super-Solider struggling with each other, but Super-Solider backhanded Speed Demon across the face sending him flying across the yard on to the hood of Hamilton's jeep. Wayne stopped and watched. Speed Demon was up on his feet in a blur, but Super-Solider was ready. He caught Speed Demon and spun him in a wrestling style moved and slammed him to the floor. The flames engulfed them both.

"You're a kid?" Wayne heard Super-Solider call out. Wally smiled weakly at him. "Hi." He said weakly. Kent rose and took a step backward, then looked at them. "What's going on?" He asked.


End file.
